Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to methods and systems for processing long-polling.
Discussion
In a conventional client-server environment, a server and a client communicate with one another using one or more socket connections. For example, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2000-0042217, filed on Dec. 24, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes as if fully set forth herein, discloses a method for setting up a socket connection in a client/server system. A socket connection may be utilized for communication in association with an online game, as will become more apparent below.
For instance, a client may proceed with an online game by communicating with a game server through a client program that includes game logic. The game logic included in the client program, however, may increase a probability of being hacked. To this end, even for a small screen change on a game, a patch of a client program or redistribution of the client program may be required. Also, from the perspective of the game server, there is a persistent issue according to modulation of the client program. Since the game server directly connects with the client, a relatively large amount of resources may be used to manage the connection. As such, communications using existing socket structures may not be free from hacking issues and relatively large amounts of resources may be expended to patch or replace a protocol. It is, therefore, difficult to dynamically modify a service during runtime.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.